


Unfaithful

by htea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Babysitting, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Borgin and Burkes (Harry Potter), Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, PDA, Pansy Parkinson/Theodore Nott - Freeform, Strained family relationships, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, new found independence, polyamory? never heard of her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htea/pseuds/htea
Summary: Marriage was always something Draco knew he would have to do one day, he just never imagined that we would ever want to. Now that the Malfoy name is ruined he is relieved to be rid of his parents expectations until fate introduces him to the one person who changes his mind. It's too bad that he doesn't seem to be able to shake his infatuation with the great Harry Potter.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prquel to Like Father(s) Like Son(s).

Draco fell back onto the familiar cushions of one of the many leather couches in the manner. Rough hungry lips pressed against his and the body of some random bloke lay on top of him. He had definitely had too much to drink. He couldn’t even remember the man’s name, but that didn’t stop him from desperately wanting to fuck him.

Draco felt the man’s hands reach for the buttons of his shirt, but he wasn’t moving fast enough. Draco took control and flipped so he was on top, shoving his hand down his hookup’s pants.

Then it happened. Draco’s heart froze when he heard the familiar rawr of the floo. He turned and saw his father eyeing them with absolute disgust. The man underneath Draco fled before Draco was able to wrap his head around the situation. When he realized his head wasn’t likely to clear up any time soon, Draco stood to face Lucius. Neither said a word for what felt like an eternity.

“Get out,” Lucius finally spoke.

Draco’s eyes widened. He felt as if all of the air had been sucked from his lungs. “What?” He managed to croak out.

Draco and Lucius had been fighting often. Ever since the conclusion of the war and the Malfoys’ seemingly endless battle with the law, Draco had begun to speak out against his father. It started small with petty arguments and adolescent defiance, but as the months passed their disagreements escalated. Draco spent as little time in the manor as he could drinking in shady bars and in turn discovering, accepting, and exploring his attraction to men. 

Draco also found solace in alcohol. He was rarely sober, even when at the manor where he had taken to swiping priceless liquors and wines and anything he could get his hands on form his parents’ collection. A habit which lead to Draco stating that Lucius deserved to rot in a cell at Azkaban earlier that night. As his home life deteriorated further and further, he dove deeper and deeper into a life of debauchery. Draco’s bringing his sexual exploits into their home had clearly been the last straw. 

“Get out of my house,” Lucius clarified. “You are no longer my son.”

The words cut Draco in a way he could have never imagined. Tears began to form in his eyes. He clenched his jaw in an attempt to hold them back and his nails dug into his palms. The next thing he knew he was storming out of the house. 

Draco wandered aimlessly into the night. Once he reached the gate, he apperated to the only place that came into his mind. He knocked on the door that materialized before him and it wasn’t long before it opened.

“Draco?” Andromeda looked at her nephew. Draco stood before her, hair unkempt and clothing disheveled. A shadow of his former self.

“Um, sorry to bother you,” Draco began. “I had nowhere else to go.”

“Come in, dear. What’s happened?” She ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

Draco opened his mouth to tell her, but he couldn’t seem to find his words. Andromeda lead him to the kitchen table and sat him down. She had turned to start a pot of tea when he finally spoke. 

“He kicked me out.” It was less of an answer to her previous question and more of a realization of what had just happened.

Andromeda turned to face Draco. She sat beside him and placed a comforting hand on his back. Draco stared at the wall in front of him for a moment, then began to sob. He no longer had the strength to keep his composure. Andromeda held Draco as he cried. When the kettle whistled, Andromeda flicked her wand in the direction of the stove to silence it.

Draco cried uncontrollably for much longer than was proper but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Normally Draco would have been mortified at his lack of self control. He had learned better than to express such inappropriate emotion in the presence of another. Especially someone he didn’t know all that well. But he didn’t care. The life he had known had just been snatched away. His home, his wealth, his dignity, and most heart wrenching his parents’ acceptance. Something he worked so hard to gain over the years yet never seemed to fully achieve. Not even after he’d followed in his father’s footsteps and became a Death Eater in a desperate last ditch effort to not be seen as a disappointment in his father’s eyes. A decision Draco would regret for the rest of his days.

Andromeda said nothing, only offering her silent support as her nephew trembled in her arms. When Draco was finally able to compose himself, she stayed silent and did not pry. Allowing Draco to speak to her only when he was ready.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” Draco sniffed and dried his eyes on his sleeve.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Andromeda reassured. “You must be exhausted. I’ll prepare a room. You need rest.” Andromeda smoothed the stray blond hairs that fell into Draco’s face back.

“Thank you,” Draco mumbled.

She smiled sweetly and rose from the table. Draco’s mind was no longer racing as he sat alone in his aunt’s kitchen. Everything felt numb. He figured that he should have felt sad or angry, but he felt nothing. The world stilled around him as he stared blankly at the kettle, and all he could think about was how he could have really used a drink right about then.

Andromeda returned with a blanket, which she wrapped around Draco’s shoulders before his cravings became overwhelming. She helped him out of his chair and led him up to the room she had prepared. Draco fell into the bed not caring to undress. Andromeda offered him a sleeping draught, but he refused. She let him be after tucking him under the sheets and whispering a gentle goodnight. 

***

Draco opened his eyes to the dull sunlight shining through the curtains of an unfamiliar room. It took him a moment to remember where he was and a weight crashed over him when he did. He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed and winced as his pounding headache made itself known. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain settled. He regretted not changing into something more sleep appropriate. Once he opened his eyes to see the loose fitting silk shirt and tight leather trousers that were more suited for an evening out than a good night’s rest. Draco observed the wrinkles in his shirt and cursed under his breath. Reaching onto the nightstand, he grabbed his wand and smoothed them out with one of the few domestic charms he knew. When he stepped out of the room the smell of eggs and bacon surrounded him. As Draco approached the kitchen, he began to hear Andromeda singing softly intermixed with the joyful babbling of an infant.

“Good morning, Draco,” Andromeda greeted as Draco came into view. She was holding her grandson as she fussed over the stovetop. “I hope you slept well?”

“Yes, thank you,” Draco said still lingering in the doorway.

“Are you hungry? Breakfast shouldn’t be too much longer now. It always takes a tad longer if I’m cooking  _ and  _ holding a child, but Teddy causes such a fuss when he’s not getting enough attention.” Draco watched the way Andromeda interacted with Teddy. She bounced him lightly and stroked his cheek with her thumb all the while looking at the child like he was the most important thing in her world. Draco wondered if his parents ever looked upon him with the same unconditional love. His mother perhaps, but after last night he doubted his father was even capable of feeling such an emotion.

“I can hold him for you,” Draco didn’t know why he offered. He’s had absolutely no experience with children, especially not one so young.

“If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Draco assured Andromeda as she handed Teddy to him. The child looked up at him with his large brown eyes and a wide smile. Teddy let out a high pitched squeal and affectionately smooshed his hands in Draco’s face. Draco couldn’t help but smile. He almost even laughed. Almost. When he managed to move Teddy’s tiny hands from his eyes, Draco noticed that the child’s brown hair had suddenly changed to a light blond that was identical to his own. Draco’s eyes widened in shock. The change in the child’s appearance was so sudden and drastic that it should have been nearly impossible for someone at such a young age to achieve. Unless they were…

”He’s a metamorphmagus?” Draco concluded looking towards Andromeda. 

Andromeda nodded. “Just like his mother.”

Draco ran his fingers through the soft hair on Teddy’s head, still not quite able to grasp the authenticity of the change.

“It seems he’s taken a liking to you. That’s how he shows affection since he isn’t very vocal yet.”

“I think I like him too,” Draco said holding Teddy a bit closer and with more confidence.

Draco sat and ate breakfast with Andromeda and Teddy trying to work out what his next move would be. He couldn’t expect Andromeda to just take him in. They hardly knew each other. He supposed that he could stay with Pansy or Blaise for a while until he was able to make arrangements to live on his own, but he would likely have to explain to them how he got into his current situation. Which was not something he wanted to do. The news of his sexual preferences had already cost him his home and his parents, he didn’t think he could handle it if it cost him his friends as well.

“Draco. You don’t have to speak on it, but what happened between you and your father last night?” Andromeda asked as they finished their meal.

Draco didn’t know how to word it. He had barely come to terms with it himself. Draco wasn’t one to talk about his personal life and his parents always forbid him to talk about their family life, but there was something about Andromeda that made him feel comfortable and want to open up to her. There had never been anyone in Draco’s life that made him feel this way and he figured that maybe giving into this would set him in a positive direction. After all, he had nothing to lose.

“He, um,” Draco took a deep breath. “He walked in on me while I was intimate with another man.” The words came easier than Draco had thought they would, but the fear of rejection still lingered.

“And he kicked you out?” Andromeda furrowed her brow in confusion as if she were trying to understand how Lucius found this as a valid reason to disown his only child.

“I don’t mean to burden you with this.”

“Draco, love, you are anything but a burden,” Astoria assured.

Draco was taken aback by her kindness. She was unlike anyone of his family members and was probably the one person who would best understand his situation. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” he said after a moment. “I shouldn’t be a bother much longer once I find a place to stay.”

“Nonsense. You’ll stay here,” Andromeda insisted.

“Really?” Draco lit up at the offer.

“Of course. I’m not about to let you venture out on your own with nowhere to go. You’re family. You’ll always have a place here.” 

Draco was stunned. Andromeda had just opened her home to the son of her estranged sister without hesitation. “I don’t know what to say. Thank you. For everything.”

“Of course, Draco.” She smiled at him and rubbed his arm. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable.”

***

Draco and Andromeda complimented each other wonderfully. Anyone who hadn’t known that they had just met would be none the wiser. He occupied his time with helping Andromeda around the house and playing with Teddy. Although distractions from dealing with the larger issues he’d shoved to the back of his mind, Draco was happier that he had been in a long time. 

“Draco, dear. Before I’m off I forgot to mention that Harry will be around to pick up Teddy. Do you think you can manage for a while before he arrives?”

Draco tried his best to resist a shutter at the mention of Harry Potter’s name. They weren’t the same feuding children they were when they were at Hogwarts. Harry had saved his life and was one of the reasons Draco and his family weren’t currently locked away in a dusty cell for which they threw away the key. The righteous bastard. Grateful, yes, but Draco had felt indebted to him. A feeling which he hated.

“We’ll be just fine,” Draco said lifting Teddy who giggled as he did.

Andromeda smiled at the sight of her nephew and grandson getting along before she exited the house.

Draco cleared the table after he and Teddy finished their lunch. He was trying hard not to admit that he was anxious about Harry’s arrival. The last time he had seen Harry was at his trial. The image of pity in Harry’s green eyes was an image he was never able to rid his mind of. It was a moment he was constantly reminded of when ever he saw the man’s face in  _ The Daily Prophet _ . Although printed in black and white, the hypnotizing emerald was burned into his memory.

“Do you enjoy Potter’s company, Teddy?” Draco asked the child, not that he expected an answer or that he would even understand what was being asked. Teddy stared at Draco with a perplexed look on his face.

“I, for one, think he’s rather stupid. You’d rather spend the day with me, wouldn’t you?” Draco lifted Teddy out of his highchair which gained him a hug and affectionate shift in hair color. “I knew you would.”

Draco carried Teddy into the living room when flames rose up in the floo and Harry stepped out. It had been nearly a year since Draco had last seen Harry. He still resembled the boy from their school days at first glance, but as Draco carefully observed the man who stood before him he noticed the subtle changes in his appearance. Auror training was certainly doing the black haired man a favor. His frame was defined by elegant muscles and he carried himself with an air of confidence. Draco had to adjust his eyes to the changes in light to confirm that he spotted the beginnings of a beard. Draco also couldn’t deny how much properly fitting clothing accented all of the best features of a person. His eyes continued to scan up and down Harry’s body and noticed his hand twitch towards his wand. Harry’s surprise to see Draco indicated that Andromeda had not informed Harry of his presence. 

“Malfoy? What are you doing here?” Draco observed his stance relax, but he did not completely let his guard down. Draco should have known that the gryffindor still hadn’t completely trusted him.

“I,” Draco wasn’t about to confide in Harry about how he had been outed and disowned in the recent week. As far as Draco was concerned he had no reason to assume Harry would even care. “I’ve been helping out with Teddy.”

“You don’t strike me as the babysitting type,” Harry’s gaze never left Draco, but it was one Draco wasn’t able to read it. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Potter.”

“Well. I’m here to take him off your hands.”

“Don’t trust me with the child?”

“Honestly?”

“That was a rhetorical question. Here, take him if you must.” Draco handed Teddy off to Harry. Teddy was reluctant to release his grip on Draco and began to cry once they were completely separated. Teddy reach out to Draco, his hair shifting from partially blonde to completely blonde as he did. 

Both Draco and Harry watched the tantrum play out, not sure what to make of it. Draco was touched that he was able to make such an impact on the little one’s life in the short time they had been acquainted. Harry seemed incredibly put out. Hesitant to leave lest Teddy’s cries become worse, but reluctant to hand his godson back to his childhood rival.

Draco reached out to take Teddy back after deciding Harry wasn’t capable of making the decision on his own. He bounced him gently in his arms to soothe his cries and the child fell silent almost instantly regaining the joyous disposition that Draco had come to know. 

“My, my. The child has spoken. Looks like we’ll be spending the day together after all Teddy Bear.” Draco lifted Teddy and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Teddy giggled and tugged at Draco’s hair. Harry stood back and watched them interact. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. 

“Great. You’ve corrupted him.” Harry said dryly.

“I’d say I’ve done the opposite.” Draco smirked. He then ducked his head so he was at eye level with Teddy. “Ok, Teddy. You had plans with Harry and you’re going to learn early that plans should be kept no matter how much we may not want to see them through.” Draco paused at the realization that he had just called Harry “Harry”. He noticed that Harry too was taken aback from hearing his proper name used by Draco Malfoy of all people. 

“We’ll be back in a few hours. You’ll have your little minion back in no time.” Harry took Teddy from Draco. The child didn’t cry this time, but pouted as Harry carried him out of the house.

Draco waved and made a face at Teddy once Harry’s back was turned, earning him a laugh. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see what Teddy was laughing at, but Draco had retreated into the kitchen before he was able to see.

Once alone, Draco occupied himself with frivolous tasks to stall his returning to the manor to collect his things. Every time he almost worked up the nerve, he suddenly felt he hadn’t cleaned the dishes well enough or that his bed could have been made in a more appealing fashion. Once all of the house work was finished and he couldn’t justify stalling any longer and he finally left Andromeda’s house.

Draco apparated to the front step of the manor, surprised that his father hadn’t had his magical signature removed from the wards. He opened the door and walked into the house with only one goal in mind: to gather his belongings and get out before his presence was noticed. He took all of the service passages to his room, knowing that he wouldn’t run into his parents along the way. 

Draco opened the door to his bedroom. He looked around at the room, exactly as he left it, and shuttered. It had barely been a fortnight and the sting of his father’s rejection was still fresh. The sadness he had felt the days prior were turning into something that resembled anger. Fury burned inside him as he thought about how his father couldn’t hold his own son in a higher regard than his twisted views of the world.

Draco opened his trunk and added an expansion charm. He began filling it with his clothes, his shoes, and other belongings of value.

“I thought I made it clear that you are no longer welcome here.” The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy sent a shiver up Draco’s spine.

“Believe me. I don’t want to be here anymore than you want me to be here. I’ll be out of your hair in no time.” Draco continued to add to his trunk without facing his father. He didn’t think he would be able to look at the other man in the eye without breaking down completely. 

“What makes you think you have the right to these things?”

“Because you have no use for them.” Draco slammed his trunk and snatched it off the bed. He quickly exited the room, pushing past his father as he did. 

Not wanting to spend another moment in the house, he took the main stairway as it was the fastest route. Draco instantly regretted his decision when he looked up to see his mother at the bottom of the stairs. Draco paused as he locked eyes with her for a brief moment. He was unable to read her expression, but it was not one of disgust that Lucius had looked upon him with moments before. Draco turned his gaze downward when he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He opened the door and disapperated. His face streaked with tears once he was back inside his aunt’s house. 

***

Draco was lounging in the living room when Harry and Teddy returned. Teddy squealed and squirmed in Harry’s arms when he spotted Draco across the room. Harry sighed and shook his head as he let Teddy down. Teddy hobbled across to Draco and crawled into his lap.

“Did you have fun today, Teddy Bear?” Draco asked when he scooped Teddy up into his arms. Teddy nodded fiercely in response.

“He sure was a piece of work today,” Harry began.

“Is that so?” Draco said smiling at Teddy. 

“And I’ve never seen him choose blonde as a hair color before. You really have dug your talons into him, haven't you?” Although the words had a negative connotation, Harry’s tone suggested otherwise. It was almost as if he were teasing an old friend. 

“I think it suits him,” Draco said trying not to read too hard into Harry’s words. 

“It suits his newly found disobedience is what it does,” Harry said, addressing Draco in a similar manner as before. 

“Perhaps I’ll join you on your next outing. Teach you a thing or two about handling a child.”

“Oh. Alright, I guess.”

Draco didn’t fully realize what he had proposed until Harry answered. Of all the new things in Draco’s life, he could have never guessed being friendly Harry Potter would be one of them.

“I come around the same time on the nights Andromeda’s at St. Mungo’s. Does that work for you?” Harry asked.

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Draco mumbled.

“Hm?” 

“That’s fine,” Draco spoke up.

“Alright see you in a few days then,” Harry crouched down so he was eye level with Teddy. “See you later kiddo!” He said and ruffled Teddy’s hair. Teddy laughed and waved goodbye as Harry left.

Teddy’s laughter dissolved into a yawn and he laid his head on Draco’s chest.

“Let’s get you ready for bed, little one,” Draco smiled as Teddy wrapped his arms around him.

Getting Teddy bathed, dressed, and settled for bed was easier than usual. He didn’t even make it through the first bedtime story. Draco silently thanked Harry for tiring him out.

Andromeda returned shortly after Teddy had fallen asleep. Draco had been sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea when she walked in. 

“Teddy wasn’t too much trouble was he?” Andromeda said as she hung her coat on the hook by the door.

“Not at all,” Draco assured. “He was practically asleep already when Harry dropped him off.”

“Really? He’s usually fast asleep when Harry brings him home. He must have tried to stay up so he could see you when they returned.” Andromeda smiled. “Can I get you a glass?” Andromeda asked as she summoned a bottle of wine from the cupboard.

“No thank you,” Draco answered. “I’ve been trying to cut back recently.”

Andromeda nodded and motioned to return the bottle from where it was retrieved, opting to join Draco in drinking tea instead.

“Please, don’t abstain on my behalf,” Draco said feeling as if he’d intruded on Andromeda’s life once more.

“You’ve had quite a week, darling. And quite a day I can imagine,” she said, hinting that she’d known of Draco’s return to the manner. “I’m here to support you as much as I can and that includes limiting temptation.”

Draco smiled. It was moments like this where Andromeda reminded him of how his mother had been earlier in his childhood. She was his confidant, his best friend. But everything changed during the war, including his relationship with his mother. Growing up, Draco had seen how strong of a woman Narcissa was. Except, there was no place for a strong woman in Voldemort’s vision of the world. She’d become distant and submitted to Lucius’ every whim. She was no longer the woman Draco had come to admire. 

“What was she like? My mother,” Draco asked once Andromeda joined him at the kitchen table. He’d been meaning to for a while. He didn’t know anything about his mother’s childhood.

“She was,” Andromeda thought for a moment before answering. “Reserved. Nothing ever seemed to bother her.” She took a sip before continuing. “She had an impressive talent for reading a room and could win the favor of anyone she met. Even so, she was very selective with who she surrounded herself with.”

“That sounds about right,” Draco observed has he remembered the woman Narcissa used to be. 

“She was also the only one who seemed to be able to handle Bella,” Andromeda scoffed. “Those two were inseparable. Once Cissy was old enough Bella finally found the companionship she never had in me.” 

“So I take it she was always batty.”

“Bella? Absolutely.” Andromeda laughed. “When we were kids she’d cut the heads off of all my dolls when she didn’t get her way.”

“I think for once I’m thankful for being an only child.”

“If your sibling were anything like mine I wouldn't blame you.” Andromeda paused. Her expression was fond and reminiscent but there was something else. “Well,” she said. “It’s getting late I should be off to bed. Goodnight, Draco.”

“Goodnight,” Draco replied and followed not long after.

***

“Your godson has learned a new word,” Draco greeted as Harry arrived for his visit with Teddy. 

Draco was trying, and failing, to outfit Teddy in clothing more appropriate for the fall as the child repeatedly yelled “no!”

“Hm, that’s the second instance of him acting out. He was perfectly behaved before you moved in.” Harry observed.

“I happen to be an excellent role model.” Draco protested.

“Ha! That might be the most ridiculous statement I’ve ever heard.”

“As if you wouldn’t ruin him. You were the poster child for rule breaking when we were in school.”

“Boys!” Andromeda called from the other room. “Keep it up and he’ll pick up the worst parts in both of you.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other before bursting into laughter. The thought of Teddy growing up to be even a fraction as stubborn or arrogant as they tended to be was completely laughable. Although he did seem to be developing a knack for mischief.

Draco watched the careless manner in which the other man laughed. As their laughter died down, Draco briefly caught Harry’s eye. It had only been the second time they’d seen each other since they’d been acquainted, but Harry seemed much more relaxed in Draco’s presence.

Draco carefully observed the pure joy on Harry’s face and a warmth began to build up inside him.

Draco cleared his throat and looked away when he noticed he and Harry had been looking at each other for longer than necessary.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Draco asked after Andromeda left for the evening. 

“Oh, I thought you had something in mind.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Have you always been this unprepared?”

“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “I always just sort of wing it. Hasn’t failed me yet.”

“And how does your attending aurer feel about that?”

“He’s not fond of it.” Harry admitted.

“I’m sure. Well, lucky for you I have an idea of what we can do today.”

“What’s that?“

“I recently read in  _ The Prophet _ that a new interactive museum opened up at the end of Diagon. I’m sure Teddy would love getting a chance to run around and explore there.” __

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Harry said hesitantly.

“Why is that?”

“Well think about it. It would be impossible to keep the press away, let alone have a decent day without interference.”

“You’re worried about the press?”

“Aren’t you?”

Draco crossed his arms “No. I don’t have the luxury of making the front page every time I wipe my arse.”

“Draco, you know what I mean. It would be a PR nightmare if the wrong person sees us together.” Harry instantly corrected himself once he heard the words and saw the look on Draco’s face. “That came out wrong.”

“You think?”   


“I just think it’ll be difficult to have a nice day with Teddy without unwanted interruptions.”

“Alright then. Any other ideas?”

Harry simply shrugged in response.

“So you reject my idea, yet you have nothing else to propose?” Draco sighed. Their infamous bickering was bound to make an appearance at some point. “Fine,” he said. “We can find something else to do.”

***

The trio returned to Andromeda’s house well after nightfall after deciding to take Teddy to a muggle zoo. They didn’t intend to stay out so late, but everytime Draco or Harry hinted that it might be time to return Teddy begged to stay longer. Draco should have known that Teddy would be captivated by the muggle attraction, but he was having so much fun that he was beginning to lose track of time himself. The day, however, had to come to an end eventually and Draco was exhausted by the time he had finally put his foot down and insisted they return.

It took a tremendous amount of effort to settle Teddy down enough to get him to bed. But after a glass of warm milk, three bedtime stories, and a loose promise of ice cream for breakfast, Teddy was out like a light.

“He’s asleep,” Draco announced as he returned from Teddy’s bedroom and collapsed on the couch opposite Harry.

“Finally,” Harry sighed. He had taken to the liquor cabinet while Draco was completing Teddy’s bedtime routine and stretched out on the other side of the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

“A ball of energy that one is,” Draco said.

Harry offered him the empty glass that was sitting next to a bottle of muggle whisky on the table. Draco waved it away, resisting the temptation. Harry shrugged and relaxed back into his seat.

They sat in silence for a moment as Harry idly sipped from his glass. Draco occasionally glancing towards Harry. He couldn’t help but notice how Harry’s throat moved as he swallowed, how his tongue caught the stray droplets of amber liquid at the corner of his mouth. Draco’s mind wandered at the sight of these simple movements and he continued to look at Harry in a new light. 

“You’ve been around Andromeda’s a lot lately,” Harry’s sudden statement brought Draco back to reality.

“Moved in not too long ago.” 

“I didn’t realize you were so close with your aunt,” Harry said sitting up slightly.

“I wasn’t really. My father kicked me out. Made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing more to do with me.” This was the second instance of Harry inciting words to fall from Draco’s mouth before he was able to properly filter his thoughts.

“Wait, he what? Why?” Harry looked at Draco intently. For a moment, Draco thought he detected concern in the other man’s eyes.

“He walked in on me with another man.” Draco was instantly convinced that he had gone mad. Why on earth had he just divulged one of his deepest secrets to Harry Potter? It had seemed that Draco abandoned his tendency to keep everything bottled up inside for becoming an open book. At some point of shifting from one extreme to the next, he seemed to have lost his filter. This “opening up” business was beginning to get out of hand.

“Oh.” It was clear that Harry didn’t know how to react to that bit of information. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“It was bound to happen eventually. My father and I don’t exactly get along these days.”

There was an intense silence held between the two. Intense, but not uncomfortable. 

“So, you fancy men then?” Harry asked.

“I would suppose so, yes.” Draco answered.

“Hm.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I should, um, probably head out. It’s getting late.” Harry stood up and placed his glass on the coffee table.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Draco followed Harry to the front door, who lingered for a moment with his hand on the knob. He turned to face Draco and their eyes met. Harry’s gaze fell to Draco’s lips, then back to the almost too intense eye contact. Draco’s lack of physical human connection, to which he had become so accustomed, was getting the best of him. Time seemed to slow down and before he knew what he was doing Draco crept closer to the other man. To his surprise, Harry didn’t back away, but leaned to meet Draco until they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Draco could have held that position forever. He feared that if he closed the gap or backed away the spell would be broken and Harry would realize the ridiculousness of the situation. 

The moment was short lived when Teddy began to cry. Both of the men jumped back shaking off the strange feeling they just encountered.

“I should go check on him.” 

“Yes. Of course.”

“See you around, Harry.” Draco smiled.

Harry paused at the sound of his name coming out of Draco’s mouth. He looked back at the blonde and smiled before continuing on his way.

When the door closed, Draco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He leaned back against the wall and tried to wrap his head around what had just happened but he couldn’t seem to make heads or tails of it. How could he possibly be attracted to Harry Potter? They had far too complicated a history. The very idea of such a thing was absurd. He only wished his cock would agree.

The bulge from his erection was impossible to ignore. Draco tried to think of something — anything to get his mind out of the gutter. Teddy’s growing cries seemed to do the trick, but once the child was sound asleep once more Draco’s thoughts turned back to those hypnotizing green eyes and intoxicating smile. 

Once in bed himself, Draco tried to simply will his erection away and go to sleep. He took deep breaths in an attempt to relax, but any time he closed his eyes his mind was flooded with erotic images of Harry. Draco’s cock had become painfully hard. The strain was too much to handle. His hand slipped under the duvet and crept towards his aching member. His slender fingers grasped the shaft and he began to stroke himself slowly. 

The relief of the pleasure drew a quiet moan from his lips. He imagined how it would feel to have Harry’s strong hands around his prick, how it would sound when Harry took him into his mouth. Draco’s breaths quickened with the pace of his strokes as his fantasies shifted. He pictured Harry riding his cock and reveled in the filthy sounds that would fall from the black haired man’s mouth as he did. 

Draco was nearing the edge as hips began to buck erratically. His hand flew over his mouth as he came with a long, throaty groan. He laid still in the darkness, cursing himself for not having cast a silencing charm. As the minutes passed with no detectable sign of agitation from Teddy, Draco relaxed into the sheets.

Harry always had a way of causing Draco to lose control. The fact that this particular skill also applied to his libido was something that was sure to wreck Draco beyond comprehension. Nothing good could come of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Money. It was something that was always in the back of Draco’s mind. He had none. Andromeda had done more than was necessary to take care of him, but he needed a way of supporting himself. To have a fresh start and get out on his own. He needed to begin to make a name for himself and shape his image out of the shadow of his parents’.

“There are always openings at The Ministry,” Andromeda suggested while she and Draco cleaned the dishes from dinner.

“I doubt I’d be welcome there.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re not as bad a person as you make yourself out to be.”

Draco smiled. Andromeda had a way about her that always made Draco feel like he was worth something.

“Suppose I do look for a job at the Ministry,” Draco asked, entertaining the idea. “What would you propose they have me do?”

“Oh, I don’t know. There are plenty of positions for interns in all of the departments.”

“So I’d be fetching coffee for the whole of the department?”

“Perhaps to start. But think about how many people you’d be able to meet while you fetch them coffee. You could make some important connections with your superiors that might lead to better and more permanent job opportunities.”

“Hm,” Draco thought for a moment. Everything in Draco’s life was always given to him. He never had to work for what he had. His father never worked so he didn’t have any frame of reference of what it would be like to have a job. “I guess it’s worth a shot.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“They could arrest me,”

“Look on the bright side. If that were to happen then you wouldn’t need a job.”

“Very funny.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much, sweetheart. Most of the ministry officials aren’t as squeaky clean as they appear.”

“Very well,” Draco sighed. “What could I possibly have to lose?”

***

“Good luck!” Andromeda kissed Draco on the cheek before he headed off to the ministry.

Draco smiled and returned the gesture.

Draco was able to use the floo because he had previously made an appointment to meet with the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All he was looking for was an administrative position, something that didn’t require much experience. He could have easily chosen any other department at the ministry, but he felt drawn to this one. Granted this probably had a lot to do with the fact that this was the very department that Harry worked in. Although Draco would never admit that.

When Draco arrived at the ministry, he was directed to the department and seated outside Gawain Robards’ office.

He was early and he hoped to Salazar that he wouldn’t see anyone who--

“Malfoy? Come to self surrender?”

Draco looked up to face Ron Weasley. Excellent.

“No. And not that it’s any of your business, I actually came to inquire about employment opportunities.”

“‘Employment opportunities?’” Ron repeated. “Blow through your inheritance already, have we?” He seemed to laugh at the thought until he noticed that Draco was in fact serious. “What makes you think there’s anything here for you?”

“At least I have inheritance to blow through,” Draco sneered.

Ron scowled at Draco and looked as if he were about to charge when Robards burst through his office door. Saved by the bell.

“Weasley!” Robards’ booming voice echoed through the room.

Ron turned to face his boss and he went from predator to prey in an instant. “Yes, sir?”

“Have you got those reports ready for me yet?” Robards asked the now tame weasel.

“Not quite,” Ron obediently answered.  
“Well off to it then,” Robards instructed. “I’d like to see them on my desk by the end of the day.”

Ron went to return to whatever it was he was doing before he noticed Draco, but not before he glared at the blonde out of his bosses view.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Robards then addressed Draco. “Please, come in.”

Draco stood and followed Robards into his office. It was much larger than he would have expected. And exquisitely decorated. The walls were adorned with various plaques and medals of honor. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books on numerous subjects. In the center of the office stood a large desk which was framed by grand windows that overlooked the busy streets of London.

“I was surprised to hear from you, but I’m glad you reached out.” Robards said once he was seated at his desk. “Please, have a seat.”

Robards gestured to the leather bound chairs on the other side of the large mahogany fixture. Draco accepted and sat gingerly at the edge of the chair.

“So,” Robards began. “I take it you’re seeking employment?”

“Yes, sir. I was hoping to inquire about any administrative positions that might be available.”

“Well, all of the admin positions are filled. But how would you like to work in the field?”

“You mean like an auror?” Draco asked. He didn’t necessarily think he was qualified for said position. That and ninety percent of the aurors were people who would be less than willing to work with him.

“Not exactly. This is more of an unofficial position.” Robards clarified. “An undercover informant if you will.”

He didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this. “You want me to--what?” Draco asked.

“Mainly we’d want you to help us keep tabs on You-Know-Who’s followers. There have been whisperings of illicit activity stemming from that particular group of witches and wizards. You do still have connections with ex-Death Eater’s, yes?”

“I, well, I suppose,”

“Perfect. Look we’re not asking much. Just keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and keep us informed of all your findings. We’re prepared to offer you handsome compensation for your efforts. Our intelligence team says there’s an opening as a shopkeeper at Borgin & Burkes. It’s the perfect place to gather information from all sorts. If you can manage to get hired there we’ll be in business.”

“What if someone catches on?”

“You’ll have immediate access to any of our aurors for your security at the snap of a finger.”

“Hm,” Draco thought for a moment. He was overwhelmed at the opportunity. He didn’t think he would be able to land a position that easily. Especially in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of all places.

“So,” Robards said. “Do we have a deal?”

“Alright,” Draco said. “I’m in.”

***

“Mr. Malfoy,” Mr. Borgin greeted when Draco approached the counter. “To what do I owe the pleasure? I haven’t seen you father in quite some time. Are we buying or selling today?”

“I’m looking for work actually,” Draco stated. Once he had accepted Robards’ offer he’d been sent straight to Knockturn Alley to secure a position as an assistant shopkeeper at Borgin & Burkes. A task which Robards had overestimated the simplicity of. This became clear to Draco when Borgan’s face fell in suspicion at his proposal.

Malfoy’s didn’t work. Everyone knew that. Plus, his family had been underground for some time now. The last time Draco’s father had shown his face in this horrid place was to pawn the last of his dark artifacts before the Ministry raided the manor.

“And what, pray tell, could you possibly need a job for?” Borgin asked.

“My father doesn’t know I’m here if that’s what you’re implying.” Lucius made a lot of enemies in attempts to lessen his sentence. A great deal of death eaters were behind bars because of him. “I need funds that he doesn’t have access to.”

Borgin smiled. He appeared to be intrigued by Draco’s seemingly nefarious intentions. “Going behind daddy’s back, eh? Not getting into trouble are we, Draco?”

“I hardly think that’s any of your business,” Draco sneered.

“I prefer to know that my employees aren’t involved in anything...illegal.”

“More illegal than your entire operation?”

“When you’ve been in this business as long as I have you learn to exploit loopholes.” Borgin smiled that slimy smile of his. “When can you start?”

***

“Can we go to the zoo again?” Teddy asked enthusiastically.

“Not today, Teddy Bear,” Draco replied as he looked over the case files for his first assignment. “It’s too cold out. We don’t want you getting ill.”

Teddy pouted before speaking again. “Where’s Harry?”

Teddy had been antsy all day. Andromeda was called into St. Mungo’s for an overnight shift, Harry had sent an owl earlier stating that he’d been caught up at work and would be late, and Draco unfortunately hadn’t been able to entertain do to the copious amounts of reading he had to do on the ministry’s latest target.

“I’m not sure,” Draco said as he cast a tempus. It was getting late. Still early evening, but the sun was beginning to set.

Just then, there was a flash of green light that illuminated the sitting room. Teddy hopped out of his chair and ran towards the source, Draco following close behind. Teddy jumped into Harry’s arms who caught the child without struggle. Something Draco had yet to master. He guessed being an auror also prepared you for the unstoppable force of a three year old.

“Hey, kiddo!” Harry greeted Teddy. “Sorry I’m late. There was a late arrest and we were slammed with paperwork.” Harry addressed Draco this time.

Draco enjoyed the familiarity that had grown between Harry and him. As much as he tried to deny it, Draco was looking forward to Harry’s visit.

“We were starting to worry. And Teddy hasn’t been able to sit still since lunch,” Draco said, still lingering in the doorway.

Teddy giggled and whispered something into Harry’s ear. Harry smiled and laughed at the shared secret.

“What are you too whispering about?” Draco asked, amused.

Teddy’s laughs increased instead of answering Draco’s question.

“He says that you were boring today,” Harry confessed.

“You little trouble maker,” Draco teased.

Teddy continued to laugh and buried his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“Well hopefully the boredom stops now. Why don’t we watch a movie?” Harry suggested.

“You two go ahead. I’ve got some more work to get through,” Draco stated.

“You’re right, Teddy. He is boring today.” Harry said to Teddy.

Draco smiled and shook his head. “Stay out of trouble, you two.” He said before returning to the stack of papers on the kitchen table.

Draco’s eyes were tired from reading the small print for most of the day. He reached for his third cup of coffee and sighed before diving back into his work.

He hadn’t really known what to expect when he’d taken Robards’ offer. So far, much of what he’d been doing he assumed was typical auror work. Maybe Robards had wanted to recruit him but couldn’t risk the backlash that would have inevitably come with hiring a Malfoy.

Draco carefully scanned the dossier. The target was a drug lord peddling illegal potions. From what he could see, most of the potions were recreational in nature designed to give the user a temporary high. They weren’t inherently dangerous, but these particular batches had been laced with different poisons. At least five witches and wizards have been found dead because of them and dozens of others were admitted to St. Mungo’s with troubling symptoms. He wasn’t at liberty to talk about his assignments with anyone not directly involved in the case, but he’d been able to gather some information on his own from Andromeda. He figured that the influx of patients was to blame for her extended hours.

Draco found himself lost in his work, connecting dots where he could and noting gaps in the information. He hadn’t even noticed that the sun had fully set until he got up to start another pot of coffee. Once he realized how late it had gotten, Draco opted for a glass of water instead of the extra caffeine.

While pacing the kitchen to stretch his legs, Draco glanced into the next room to see Harry and Teddy cuddled together on the couch and smiled. Harry looked up and noticed the blonde, then smiled himself.

Draco figured that he had made enough progress for the evening and went to join Harry and Teddy in the other room. Teddy’s face lit up when he saw Draco approaching and climbed into his lap when Draco took a seat next to them.

“Are you going to be fun now?” Teddy asked looking up at Draco with his big brown eyes.

Draco smiled fondly and wrapped his arm around Teddy, pulling him in closer. “Yeah, Teddy Bear. I’ll be fun now.”

Teddy’s grin widened then he turned his attention back to the movie, resting his head on Draco’s chest.

Andromeda didn’t have a television but Harry had rigged up some sort of contraption that projected the film on the wall opposite the couch. Teddy had chosen to watch some muggle children's film that he was most likely introduced to by Harry. Draco looked toward the other man and shot him a look expressing his disdain for the nonsense.

“This is ridiculous,” Draco mouthed the words to Harry.

Harry tried his best to stifle his laugh at Draco’s reaction so Teddy wouldn’t notice.

Teddy fell asleep in Draco’s lap before the movie ended. Neither of the men went to turn it off once they noticed the little one had drifted off.

“You know,” Draco looked up at Harry’s sudden statement. “He was never all that talkative until you came along. Andromeda suspected his delay in speech was in part due to the fact that he was able to effectively communicate with his metamorph abilities, but,” Harry paused. “It was almost as if he knew something in his life was missing. That kind of trauma…” Harry trailed off.

Draco now realized why Harry had been so protective over Teddy. They were the same after all. Sure Draco’s relationship with his parents was strained but he still had parents. A deep sadness began to form in the pit of Draco’s stomach and Harry seemed to notice.

Harry looked at Draco. “Sorry to bring down the mood. I just mean to say that you mean a lot to him.”

Draco smiled and looked down at the sleeping child. He lifted his hand to smooth stray curls out of Teddy’s face. Draco’s gaze rested on the child for a moment longer before looking up and meeting Harry’s eye.

The black haired man’s stare always managed to penetrate Draco’s defenses. He became engulfed with an overwhelming sense of vulnerability. The last time this had happened, Draco made a fool of himself. And he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for a repeat performance.

“I’ll go get him settled,” Draco said quickly when he noticed Harry about to speak.

Harry’s expression fell slightly at the subtle rejection. “Right. I should probably head out anyway.”

“Actually,” Draco began. “I could use some help going over those case files. If you don’t mind.”

Harry smiled at the offer. “Yeah, um, tea?”

“Please,” Draco accepted Harry’s offer then lifted Teddy carefully before carrying him upstairs to put him to bed.

Draco took a moment to himself after getting Teddy changed and tucked in. He was stalling returning to the kitchen where Harry was waiting. Where they would be alone together for the first time since Draco tried to kiss Harry.

He should have just let Harry go home. He wasn’t ready to deal with whatever it was that had happened between them. It was not something Draco wanted to talk about. It was a foolish thing for him to do and frankly he was embarrassed.

Surely it meant nothing. Draco did his best to convince himself of this. But no matter how many times he shot down the idea, he wasn’t able to completely douse the flame of hope that burned inside him.

When Draco returned to the lower level he found that Harry had moved all of the paperwork from the kitchen and spread it out on the coffee table. He was lounging comfortably with his legs crossed, a file in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he scanned the document in front of him.

Draco paused at the sight, once again captivated by the man before him. The intensity in Harry’s eyes, the way he bit his lip, the sliver of skin that was exposed when he reached for another file. All of which sent Draco’s blood rushing south.

Harry looked up, seeming to have just noticed Draco’s presence. His expression softened slightly as his eyes scanned Draco’s body.

Feeling extremely vulnerable, Draco made his way to the couch and sat beside Harry. He was barely able to organize his thoughts before Harry spoke.

“So,” Harry began once Draco was seated. “About the other night.”

“What about the other night?” And just like that, the moment Draco had dreaded came into play. Harry hadn't mentioned it all evening, but he knew it was bound to come up eventually.

“Draco, you almost kissed me.”

Draco tried to think of a retort but was drawing a blank. “Well, you almost kissed me too,” was the best he could come up with.

“I know.” There was a pause. There was something in the way Harry had said those words that Draco couldn’t quite make out.

“What are you saying?” Draco asked hesitantly. He feared that he might have been misreading the situation.

Harry thought before answering. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m not saying anything,” he said more to himself than to Draco. Harry laughed nervously before continuing. “It’s just the thought of kissing you…” He trailed off and looked up at Draco. “Is something I’ve thought about for a long time.”

The room suddenly felt much warmer than it had been. Draco swallowed to suppress a wanton moan from escaping his lips. Harry eyed Draco over the rim of his glasses, his usually bright green eyes dark with a burning lust. It was now clear to Draco that he and Harry wanted the same thing.

“What are you proposing, Potter?” Draco asked. He leaned in slightly to see how Harry would respond.

Harry said nothing. He scooted closer to Draco, closing the gap between them on the couch. His face was just centimeters away as he looked into Draco’s eyes.

“Why don’t you let me show you?” Harry whispered. He reached out and took Draco’s face in his hands as he closed the gap between their lips.

Draco froze. He was kissing Harry Potter. Harry Potter was kissing him. Harry’s lips were soft and full and fit perfectly in line with Draco’s. It was much better than Draco could have ever imagined. Draco was in ecstasy. Every neuron in his body was firing off at once.

Harry’s tongue ran along Draco’s bottom lip before Draco opened his mouth welcoming it inside. This time Draco didn’t hold back the sounds that fought to escape his lips. He moaned into Harry’s open mouth and pulled him in closer with hands that were tightly anchored to the black haired man’s hips. Harry shifted so his legs were on either side of Draco’s hips. He began to steadily grind against Draco, who continued to kiss him fiercely. Draco rocked his hips to match Harry’s rhythm. Inciting various sounds of pleasure from both of the men.

Harry moved his lips from Draco’s mouth to his neck. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered against the sensitive skin of Draco’s neck.

The words sent shivers down Draco’s spine. Everything. He’d wanted everything the man on top of him was willing to give. Harry wasn’t like the other men he’d been with. He wasn’t looking to just get off after a long night of drinking and bad decisions. But at the same time a voice in the back of his head warned him that this was a bad idea.

Draco brought Harry’s lips back to his before answering his question. “Suck me.”

Harry leaned back and looked at Draco. His face had lit up at the idea and his hand wandered to Draco’s achingly hard cock and teased it through his jeans. Draco’s hips instinctively jerked upward as Harry tugged on his waistband

Harry undid Draco’s buttons and zipper and shoved his hand down the blonde’s pants. Harry began to stroke him slowly. Draco threw his head back with his eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck,” he breathed through the wave of pleasure that radiated from his crotch.

Harry’s hands were firm on Draco’s length. He tugged and twisted and Draco let himself be taken over by the sensation. Draco must have missed the moment Harry pulled his trousers down so he was fully exposed, because when he looked up Harry was sliding off his lap to position himself between Draco’s thighs.

Harry eyed Draco’s throbbing cock as he continued to work his fingers around it like a trained musician. Harry soon replaced his fingers with his tongue and ran it from the base to the tip, finishing by inserting it into his mouth. Harry sucked on the tip before bowing his head to take more of Draco in.

Draco wanted to speak. Wanted to tell Harry just how much he had wanted this--wanted him--but he held his tongue. This couldn’t possibly go any further than it already had. Draco had a hard enough time believing that the wizarding world’s golden boy was on his knees with an ex-death eater’s cock in his mouth. Draco simply watched in fascination, dreading the moment it would all be over.

He was taken away from his thoughts when Harry suddenly took his entire length in one go. His mind went blank as he was overcome with pleasure. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s unruly locks and pressed his hips forward .Before he knew it, Draco was coming down Harry’s throat.

Draco slumped into the couch, trying to catch his breath. Harry looked up at Draco. His glasses were crooked and he had a look of complete satisfaction on his face. Draco smiled and ran a hand through Harry’s messy hair once more before pulling him back up to the couch, flipping him over, and yearning for the moment he would have Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, trembling beneath him.

***

“Woah,” Draco said when he received notification of the unexpectedly large amount of money that had been deposited in his vault at Gringotts. His first payment from his unofficial position at the Ministry was much larger than he expected.

The job was slow at first. Draco spent countless hours scanning various documents and gathering information from customers when he could without seeming suspicious. But all of this work eventually paid off when Draco spotted a sly exchange outside of Borgan & Burkes. Draco figured the best way to get more information was to pose as a buyer. He was far too recognizable to present himself in front of such a high profile criminal.

After running his plan past Robards it was easy to get his hands on a batch of Polyjuice Potion. And with plenty of his target’s more high profile customers in custody at the ministry, choosing an identity was just as simple.

The next day, Draco set up a deal on the far end of Knockturn Alley. The trade off was quick and painless. The dealer didn’t ask questions and barely glanced at Draco when he made the handoff.

The potion that was circulating had been dried and crushed into a powder. Something Draco wasn’t familiar with. But he had unlimited access to the ministry’s potions lab where he was able to identify the base potion as well as the toxic ingredient that was poisoning the unsuspecting witches and wizards who were just looking to get high.

The rest was easy. Once Draco’s job was done, the Aurors moved in.

And now, Draco was ready to move out.

***

“Don’t go!” Teddy’s eyes were filled with tears as he clung to Draco’s leg.

“Hey,” Draco knelt down so he was level with Teddy. He scooped up the child and sat him on his knee before wiping his cousin’s eyes. “I’ll still be around, Teddy Bear.”

Teddy wrapped his arms as far around Draco as they could go and buried his face into Draco’s chest. Draco held Teddy and rubbed his back. “You’re free to visit whenever you like. And I’ll have a special place just for you once I’m settled.”

Teddy lifted his head and looked up at Draco. His cheeks were flushed from crying and Draco, not for the first time, wondered just how the child had managed to steal his heart in such a short time.

“Really?” Teddy asked.

“Of course,” Draco reassured and Teddy’s expression lightened a bit. “I’ll always be there for you, Teddy. Remember that.”

Teddy nodded. “Ok,” he leaned back in to hug Draco again and then went to say goodbye to Harry.

Draco locked eyes with Andromeda as he stood. She walked over to give him a hug and he felt himself begin to tear up. He couldn’t find the words to thank her for all she had done for him. She had taken him in in his time of need. She had helped him get back on his feet. And most importantly, she believed in him.

“Don’t be a stranger, alright?” She said.

“Of course not,” Draco assured her.

Once they had all said their goodbyes, Harry helped Draco with the last of his things and they apparated to an alley that opened up to a quiet street.

“You live in a muggle neighborhood?”

“The rent here is much cheaper than it would be elsewhere. I’m broke remember?”

Harry looked at the building they were about to enter. “A bit small for you, isn’t it?”

“I’ve managed to make it comfortable.” Draco entered the pin that allowed him access to the building. He ushered for Harry to follow him inside. “There’s no lift so we’ll have to take the stairs.”

“To what floor?”

“The top floor, of course.”

Harry looked at the box he was carrying. “You’re joking, right?”

“I would have thought all your training would make this a breeze. If I knew you were just going to complain I would have asked someone else to help me,” Draco teased.

“If I knew you’d make me do excessive physical activity on my day off I would have never agreed to come,”

“Oh come on,” Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him up the four flights of stairs that lead to his flat. He unlocked the door with his key and rolled his eyes at the feigned look of shock on Harry’s face as he noticed Draco’s use of muggle technology.

“Voila!” Draco spread his arms wide after he placed the box next to the front door to show off his new flat. Harry walked in behind him and looked around. “What do you think?”

“It’s very...” Harry placed his box on top of Draco’s as he continued to look around. “You,” he concluded.

Harry wondered further into the flat. His eyes swept over the dark wood floors noticing the large oriental rug and elegant couches that framed a marble fireplace topped with a mirror with silver trimming. “And also...not.” Harry added when gaze found the modern kitchen appliances, and lofted sleeping area. Then, noticing that it was a studio, was the biggest surprise.

“Eloquent as always.”

“You know what I mean,”

“I assure you, Potter. I don’t,” Draco laughed.

Harry smiled and shook his head. It was moments like this where Draco was able to see the innocent little boy who used to roam the halls of Hogwarts. Even with everything he had been through, the intoxicatingly joyful smile on Harry’s face never disappeared for long.

“You know these expansion charms aren’t entirely legal. Especially in a muggle neighborhood.” The room wasn’t excessively large, but it was definitely larger than the building should have been able to accommodate. There were at least four other units on the floor and judging by the size of Draco’s loft, that is if it were in fact a loft before he moved in, it would have meant for the others to be no larger than a broom closet.

“Not going to turn me in are you?” Draco took a step closer to Harry.

“Well,” Harry mirrored the action leaving barely enough room for them to breathe without touching. “You might have to buy my silence.”

“You know I have no money,” Draco smirked, allowing his hands to finally make their way to hold Harry’s back.

Harry gave into Draco’s light touches. He sighed before speaking. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement.”

“Why don’t we discuss this further in the bedroom,” Draco pressed his body up against Harry with his hand on the small of the black haired man’s back, holding him in place.

“Lead the way,”

Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss and apparated them up the stairs to his lofted bedroom as he did. Draco gently guided Harry to the bed who fell back onto the cushions dragging Draco down on top of him, not once breaking the kiss. Not even when Draco’s hands moved from Harry’s waist to explore the black haired man’s body. Draco’s hands ran over the dips and curves of Harry’s elegant muscles. His hands slipped under Harry’s shirt allowing his fingers to trace the outline of Harry’s abs. Draco’s hands traveled lower and his lips followed suit, mouthing at the skin on Harry’s neck.

“Draco,” Harry whispered as Draco took one of the auror’s erect nipples into his mouth and sucked at it mercilessly.

Harry’s breath quickened when Draco’s hand began to make its way towards the waistline of his jeans. His delicate fingers swiftly undid the buttons and slid into his pants, taking Harry’s shaft in his hand. Harry gasped when Draco began to stroke him slowly. He was hard in Draco’s grasp when Draco pulled him free.

“How do you want it?” Draco whispered.

“Fuck me,” Harry growled and wandlessly removed their clothes. “I need to feel you,”

Draco groaned. He never knew wandless magic could be so sexy. The way Harry’s magic engulfed him felt more intimate than anything he’d ever experienced. He caught a glimpse of Harry’s face which made it very clear that he knew just how much his magic was affecting Draco.

With Draco momentarily distracted, Harry stole a kiss and guided the blonde’s fingers to his hole which was already slick with lube. Draco snapped back into the moment when Harry’s breath hitched at the gentle caress of the sensitive muscle. He teased the outside once more before sliding a finger into the tight warmth of Harry’s arse. As Draco worked Harry open, he could hardly wait to bury himself deep inside the other man.

The way Harry moaned and twisted his face in pleasure each time the blonde grazed his prostate. The way Harry squirmed under Draco occasionally brushing up against his cock. The erotic sounds emanating from the auror’s mouth were nearly enough to drive Draco to the edge on their own. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Harry and he needed him now.

Draco dragged Harry closer to him and pulled the dark haired man’s legs onto his shoulders. He teased his hole with the tip of his aching prick which throbbed in anticipation. Pleasure erupted through Draco’s entire being the moment the head pushed passed the now pylant ring of muscle. He locked eyes with Harry who seemed to be in a similar transe of bliss. It wasn’t until Harry pushed his hips further engulfing Draco’s cock that he snapped back to reality.

Draco pushed himself inside Harry slowly until he had nothing left to give. He captured Harry’s lips in his and began to thrust hard into the other man again and again. Each of his breaths ended in an erotic groan. Each of Harry’s gradually became louder and Draco increased his pace until he was a whimpering writhing mess under him.

Harry came with a shout, painting Draco’s chest with his cum. The sight sent the blonde into a frenzy. A few forceful and erratic thrusts later and he emptied himself inside of Harry. Draco’s arms suddenly became too weak to hold himself up and he fell onto the bed beside Harry breathless and sweaty and reaking of sex.

“If you’d told me I’d be inviting you into my bed three years ago, I’d have probably hexed the living daylights out of you,” Draco laughed once his breath stilled.

“The feeling is mutual,” Harry said with a smile. He rolled onto his side to face Draco, allowing his eyes to explore his body.

Draco basked in the warmth of his gaze feeling open and content, but the moment was short lived. His heart sank when he noticed Harry’s stare linger on his left forearm. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to remove it from view.

“Did it hurt?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco stayed silent as he tried to decide whether or not he would answer Harry’s answer. Of course it bloody hurt. For months he woke up in the middle of the night sweating and clutching the mark that burned every time he closed his eyes. But that was a memory Draco had spent years trying to forget.

Harry spoke up when Draco continued to hold his tongue. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“It’s fine.” Draco’s words were cold and abrupt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the remorseful look on Harry’s face and it suddenly felt like there were oceans between them.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re coming tonight, aren't you?” Pansy asked Draco over a cup of tea.

“To what?” Draco asked as if he didn’t already know. 

“To my engagement party you prat,” she kicked his shin under the table.

“I still can’t believe someone would want to marry you,” Draco teased trying not to let her notice that her stilettos were likely to leave a bruise.

“And I can’t believe you’re still single,” Pansy said, noticing Draco shake out his leg despite his discrete attempts. 

“Just because our parents got married right out of Hogwarts doesn’t mean we have to,” Draco defended.

“I’m not saying you need to get married,” Pansy began. “I’m just saying you might be happier if you met someone.”

“What makes you think I’m not happy?” Draco was actually curious. He didn’t think himself an unhappy person. He’d managed to land a job at the ministry despite his, let's say questionable, alliances in the past. He regularly made time to see his friends. He’d finally saved enough money to move out on his own after Andromeda took him in when his parents cut him off.

“Do you want the long list or the short?” Pansy offered interrupting his train of thought.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Draco. All you do is work.”

“Sorry. I can’t hear you over all the money I’m making.”

It was Pansy who rolled her eyes this time. “But there’s more to life than that. You’re young. Everyone else our age spends their time traveling or…”

“If I say I’m going will you leave me alone?”   


“Of course not,” Pansy smirked and took another sip of her tea. “But I do appreciate your support.”

“My pleasure,” Draco said. “I assume you expect a gift as well?”

“I’m insulted you even have to ask,” Pansy put down her cup. “I have to run. It starts at seven. Please do try to be on time.”

***

“You’re late,” Pansy accused Draco as he entered the banquet hall, Theo close behind her.

“Am I?” Draco teased knowing very well the event officially began about forty-five minutes ago.

Pansy scowled.

“Glad you could make it.” Theo cut in before Pansy had a chance to really lay into Draco.

“Of course I did. I had to hand deliver your gift after all.” Draco reached into his cloak and removed a lavish bottle. “The finest champagne money can buy. Stolen from the deepest recesses of my parents' wine cellar.”

“I’ve never heard of this one before,” Pansy said examining the bottle adorned with gold trimming and filled with a liquid that appeared to defy all laws of physics and seemed to be infused with starlight.

“Of course you haven’t, your taste buds aren’t nearly sophisticated enough to indulge yourself on such libations.”

“And yours are?”

“Oh gods no. Why do you think I stole it when I left home?”

Pansy smiled and hugged Draco. “Thank you, it’s perfect.”

Draco hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. “Only the best for you, love.”

Pansy pulled out of the hug and took the bottle into her hands, admiring its beauty once more. 

“You’re not going to share that, are you?” Theo asked his fiancé.

“If you’re lucky I might.” Pansy answered.

“I’m already the luckiest man in the world the way I see it,” Theo said as his hands began to run over Pansy’s body in a way that was not necessarily appropriate for public eyes.

“I’ll just be going then,” Draco said.

“Don’t be such a prude,” Pansy teased but he was on his way before she had a chance to say anything more. 

Draco made his way to the bar and ordered a club soda with lime. He needed something to keep himself busy and after looking around the room it seemed that he’d be spending the majority of the evening on his own. Pansy and Theo’s parents seemed to have invited every witch and wizard in England with names that were still held in high regard. Many glanced in Draco’s direction before whispering (something fowl no doubt) to their companions. Others did little to hide their disapproval of his presence shooting a nasty glare in his direction. Draco sighed and leaned against the bar. He loved Pansy and Theo and wouldn’t have missed this for the world, but he couldn’t deny that he couldn’t wait for this bloody affair to be over and he could go back to his flat and away from judging eyes. 

“Is this seat taken?” A woman’s voice came from Draco’s right.

Draco hadn't noticed that anyone had approached the bar. He looked to the side and was greeted by a stunning woman with luscious brunette locks and captivating brown eyes. 

“Well?” She pushed when Draco hadn’t answered. 

“Oh, sorry. No, please do sit down.” Draco said finding it increasingly difficult to form words. He took a moment to clear his throat and regain his ability to speak before offering her his hand and properly introducing himself. “Draco Malfoy.”

The smile that graced her lips was one that said she had already known who he was. And who wouldn’t. He was a menace to society. But nonetheless, she graciously accepted the gesture and acted as if he were a perfect stranger.

“Astoria Greengrass.”

“Greengrass?” Draco asked as the name struck him as familiar. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Daphne Greengrass?” Daphne wasn’t someone he personally knew well, but she was a Slytherin in his year and happened to be Pansy’s maid of honor.

“My sister,” Astoria confirmed. 

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Ms. Greengrass.”

“Likewise, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Please, call me Draco,” he insisted, for the formality in which she addressed him was one too similar to that of his father. That, and he wouldn’t have minded reaching a first name basis with Astoria sooner rather than later.

“As you wish, Draco.” 

The way his name fell from her lips was foreign to him. It lacked any hint of malice or disgust. He was once again speechless. And, as it seemed, she was as well.

“Fancy a drink?” Draco asked once his mind returned to proper functioning. 

“Fire whisky. On the rocks,” Astoria directed to the bar tender before he had the chance to do the honor himself.

“Whisky?”

“What? Can’t handle your liquor pretty boy?” 

Draco scoffed.

“Something funny?”

“No. It’s just you don’t strike me as someone who partakes in hard liquor.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t judge a person before you’ve had a chance to get to know them.”

Draco thought on that for a moment. Never in his life had he been challenged not to judge someone based on their reputation or assume something other than what their place in society would suggest.

“So what about me?” Draco was hesitant to ask. His name came with a reputation, he knew that, and he didn’t want to waste his time.

“What about you?”

“I know my name isn’t one spoken of in high regard. There is a reason I was sitting here alone after all.”

“I haven’t decided yet. You seem alright. And I doubt anyone as handsome as you could be all bad. A little bad sure. But that just makes you all the more intriguing.” She took a sip from her glass holding eye contact with him the entire time.

Draco was awestruck. He had never met a woman like Astoria. Especially not a Pureblood witch. She was witty, raw, and challenged every belief he had about people in this social circle. 

Draco didn’t know why he insisted on putting up a front. He’d let his guard down around Potter easily enough. Maybe some part of him wanted to scare her away. Thought she was too pure to get involved with the likes of him. But she persisted. She played his game, dare he say, better than himself. It was refreshing to say the least.

Their conversation continued, and Draco found that he was actually enjoying himself. As much as he loved Pansy and Theo, he was dreading this evening. He has expected to just sit at the bar by himself to keep a low profile as the rest of his friends mingled with what was left of wizarding high society. He was surprised to find that he spent less of the night yearing for the moment it would be acceptable to leave and more time enjoying another’s company. And when the evening did come to a close, she called him on his facade. 

“You are a piece of work, Draco Malfoy. Maybe if you get tired of running people in circles I’ll see you again.” She walked away without another word. Draco looked after her knowing he’s just been tangled in her web.

“Astoria Greengrass, hm?” Draco nearly jumped when Pansy addressed him. 

“What about her?” Draco asked with a nonchalant sip of his drink.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just I don’t think I’ve ever seen a woman--anyone for that matter--captivate your attention so.”

“Well, she’s an interesting person.”

“So interesting that you ignored me for the entirety of my special night?” Pansy pouted her lips in a playful attempt of gaining sympathy.

“Piss off. It’s not like this is the actual wedding.”

“If tonight was any indication you just might ignore me at the wedding as well.”

“Meaning?”

“Oh. When you bring Astoria as your date of course.”

Draco choked on the sip that he was just about to swallow. “My? What?” He said between coughs. 

“Your date. Are you not familiar with the term? A person to accompany you to certain events? Possibly one with whom you are romantically involved?”

“I’m familiar with the term, I just don’t see how one conversation lead you to draw that conclusion.”

“Please you were gawking at her like some lovesick lunatic all night.”

Draco said nothing. Worried that he would just continue to egg her on.

“If it makes you feel any better, she seemed quite interested in you as well.”

“What makes you say that?” He asked trying his best to not sound overly excited.

“Not me, her sister,” Pansy clarified. “Daphne says it’s been ages since Astoria’s looked at anyone the way she looked at you.”

Draco felt a warmth build up in his stomach. He tried to fight it before it spread to his face. “Will she be at the rehearsal dinner?”

“Look at you, just dying to know when you’ll see her next.”

“Pansy,” Draco warned. 

She laughed before answering. “Yes, yes, she’ll be there. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

“Not torturing Draco too much are we, love?” Theo stepped in and slipped his arm around his fiancé's waist.

“Never enough for our dear old Draco, darling.”

“In that case, how dare you start without me. Let me guess? Giving him a hard time about how he so clearly has the hots for your maid of honor’s sister that the guests have been planning out their wedding instead of ours?”

Draco shook his head. “I can’t believe I ever doubted your compatibility.”

“You may have doubted theirs but no one is doubting that a future Mrs. Malfoy graced us with her presence this evening.”

“Blaise. Wonderful. I was beginning to think you’d miss all the fun.” Draco rolled his eyes and took a large gulp emptying his cup. 

“I guess you know who to aim the bouquet at, Pans,” Blaise smirked. 

“Are you all finished?” Draco asked

“No.” The trio said in unison. 

“Then get used to disappointment because I’m leaving,” Draco announced. 

“Oh, Draco. Don’t be such a buzzkill,” Pansy wined. 

“I have an early day tomorrow.”

“It’s Saturday.”

“Yes, thank you Pansy. I’m very aware of what day it is. I’ll see you all later.” Draco walked closer to Pansy and Theo hugging each of them. “Congratulations, you two. I wish you all the best.” 

“Sure you can’t stay for another drink? We haven't caught up in ages,” Blaise pleaded.

“No, I really should get going.” They finished exchanging their goodbyes and Draco apparated home.

***

He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jacket, tossing it over a nearby chair. Draco flopped down onto the couch with a sigh. He’d been attending formal events since he was a child, but they always exhausted him. He would be completely drained from having to put on airs and socialize with the witches and wizards of high society. Whether because he didn’t expect to be invited to such events due to the reputation brought on by his name or the fact that he no longer had an in with his parents, he had thought that he was past this part of his life. He should have known that his friends would still insist on hosting extravagant events even though many people their age rejected the ways of their parents. Some were lucky enough that their new choice in lifestyle didn’t completely clash with their parent’s. Pansy and Theo for instance. Both were expected to marry pure (and ritch), and in doing so with each other still made mommy and daddy happy enough to leave them alone while they rebelled in other ways.

Draco sat for a while longer before summoning the energy to go up to bed. When he stood, he noticed a neatly folded piece of paper placed in the center of his kitchen table. He reached out and opened it to find that it was a letter.

_ Draco, _

_ I feel bad about the other day. Let me make it up to you? _

_ -HP _

Draco held the note and looked over it again. He had completely forgotten about Harry after tonight and instantly felt guilty. They weren’t a couple. Far from it. But Draco couldn’t seem to shake his infatuation for The Boy Who Lived. It was then that Draco made a troubling realization: He was falling for two different people and absolutely nothing good could come of it.

Draco shook his head. He was putting far too much thought into this. Harry would be there if he needed a quick fix. He’d just met Astoria and she was great, but he doubted it would happen. He figured that it was best not dwell on it.

***

Draco’s appetite for Potter returned with a vengeance. Their rendezvous were nearly daily and after each encounter, Draco was left wanting more. An addiction which led him to his current situation: sat in the arm chair in Harry’s sitting room, legs spread, hand around his prick, eyes narrow, gaze fixated on Harry.

Harry sat on the couch. Hands bound, breath heavy, beads of sweat forming on his temple. 

Draco leisurely stroked himself as Harry watched. The black haired man unable to do anything about his own cock pressed up against the fly of his jeans. Draco smiled, enjoying watching as Harry squirmed. Draco would let Harry free of his restraints at any time. All he needed to do was admit that he was unable to watch Draco touch himself to completion without needing to do the same or interfere. But the stubborn Harry Potter would allow no such thing to happen. As uncomfortable as he was, he’d sit through Draco’s drawn out show and see it through. Or so Draco had begun to think.

“Mmm,” Draco hummed and closed his eyes as he was definitely enjoying himself. “I’m sure you’re just itching to have you hands free.”

“I’m fine,” Harry’s voice did no better job of hiding his arousal than the bulge at the front of his trousers. Or the shift in position that was occurring more frequently. 

“Why don’t you come over here and help me?” Draco asked as he swung his leg over the arm of the chair giving Harry a better view. “Take me in your strong hands. Press your body against mine. Look me in the eyes as you stroke me till I come.”

Harry took a deep shaky breath. Any second now he would crack. Draco was sure of it. But it didn’t hurt to hurry things along.

“Maybe you’d be more comfortable with less clothing?” Before Harry had a chance to answer, Draco had vanished his t-shirt and trousers with a quick flick of his wand. “Got to leave something for the imagination,” Draco winked. “And I have a very active imagination.”

The sight of Harry’s tantalizing bulge tenting in his pants was enough to incite a moan from Draco’s lips. Draco was about to use his free hand to massage his balls, when he heard Harry speak again.

“Hm?” Draco focused his attention back to Harry. “Say something, Potter?”

“Release me,” Harry’s voice was steady and full of intent. 

Draco’s cock twitched from the intensity of the words. He’s hand flew to the side table where he had placed his wand and picked it up. “Finite.”

Harry bolted across the room. He replaced Draco’s hand with his own and captured the blonde’s lips in a fierce kiss. 

Draco felt a wave of pleasure run through him as he settled into Harry’s touch. His fingers slid into the waistband of Harry’s pants. Harry took the que to lift his hips high enough for the cotton briefs to sit under the curve of his arse. Draco’s hands massaged the taut muscle liberally before spreading his cheeks and running a finger over his quivering hole. 

“Fuck me,” Harry whispered to Draco. 

Draco pulled Harry closer. “Lose the pants,” he replied and nipped at his ear.

Draco’s fingers became slick with lube and he shuddered as Harry’s magic flowed through him. He feverishly worked the black haired man open, who melted into his touch. Harry’s hips pushed forward, causing their cocks to brush together and Draco wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

Harry, sensing Draco’s impatience, took it upon himself to replace Draco’s fingers with the head of the blonde’s cock. He sat hovering above the head for mere seconds before he lowered himself onto Draco. Draco groaned as the tight heat of Harry surrounded him. 

Harry rode Draco as if his life depended on it. The sound of their skin slapping and the slick of the lube was obscene, but Draco wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. 

“Harry--fuck,” Draco croaked. “I’m about to--”

Harry swallowed Draco’s words as his release built up inside him. Moments later, Draco was filling Harry with his seed and clung to the black haired man so every last drop was inside of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco adjusted his tie in the mirror. It took him longer than it should have to complete his look for the evening. He was still getting used to the fit and look of muggle formal attire. For the wedding the following evening, Pansy had made it clear that all bridesmaids and groomsmen were to wear the latest in muggle fashions.

“Muggle attire only. Non-negotiable,” she had said when Draco attempted to protest. Of course he had wanted her special day to be everything she dreamed. But he couldn’t resist giving her a hard time about a decision that was, in part, made to piss off her parents. 

Draco figured he might as well use the rehearsal dinner as an opportunity to become acclimated to the slight, yet noticeable differences in a tuxedo versus more traditional wizarding dress robes. Especially since he’d been wearing the latter for the better part of his 20 years.

He looked at his watch, one which he bought specifically for the occasion because he’d be damned if he didn’t accessorize properly, and noticed he was cutting close on time. He did one last look over in the mirror before heading out. Pansy would surely lay him out if he was even a minute late. That and he’d rather not cut into his time to see Astoria again with his childish urges to be fashionably late.

Despite having been with Harry, Draco hadn’t been able to get Astoria out of his mind since he had first met her a few months ago. He didn’t think much of it at first, but as time went on and she continued to occupy his thoughts, Draco found he was beginning to fall for her.

For the rehearsal dinner, unlike the engagement party, only those in the wedding and certain family members were in attendance. This calmed Draco knowing that he was among friends and he would actually be able to enjoy himself. 

The evening progressed just as smoothly as Draco had hoped. The meal was divine and the company was lovely. The only thing that would have made the night even better was if Draco were to get a minute alone with Astoria. 

“We meet again.” Astoria greeted Draco as the guests funneled out of the dining room.

“So it seems.” Draco smiled.

“Didn’t miss me too much I hope?” She teased.

“I don’t know how I could have gone on without knowing that I would see you again.” Draco answered with a dramatic flare. Astoria laughed and basked in her joy. 

They followed the rest of the guests into the ballroom when Astoria stopped suddenly.

“I think I left my bag back in the other room,” Astoria said.

“I’ll help you look,” Draco escorted Astoria back into the now deserted dining room. Sure enough, her clutch was resting right next to her name card.

When she reached her seat, Astoria turned to face him and leaned casually against the table. Something in the room sparked between them. It was as if they both knew that this detour was about to give them something more than they came for. 

“What are you thinking about?” Aatoria asked.

“I was just wondering what it would be like to kiss you,” Draco answered.

Astoria smiled. Whether knowingly or not, she placed her bag back on the table beside her. “I don’t see why you can’t find out?”

Draco crossed to where she was now properly seated on the table. His hands held her by her waist and he felt electricity as his fingers danced across the bare skin that peaked out of the side of her dress. He looked down at her and was captivated by her beauty. His lips lead him to hers and they were kissing. 

In that moment it was as if all of life’s troubles melted away. When Astoria moved to deepen the kiss, his hand slid up her thigh and began to push the skirt of her dress up around her waist. 

Astoria’s hold on Draco tightened as he began to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck and she gasped suddenly. 

Draco smiled, pleased that he was able to inspire such a reaction. “If you like that just wait until—“

Draco stopped when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned his head to see Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise in the doorway of the dining room. 

It took Draco a moment before he remembered how to speak. “We were just, um, looking for her purse.”

“Well it looks like you’ve exhausted your search up her skirt.” Pansy said with a look that showed Draco that she had found humor at his expense. Typical.

Draco glanced down at his hand and it was, in fact, still very much up Astoria’s skirt. He quickly removed his hand from its compromising position and Astoria readjusted her skirt to its intended length.

“Astoria, what would Mother say?” Daphne shook her head in a disapproving manner, yet the slight lift in the corner of her mouth indicated that she, too, found hilarity in the situation.

“Shove it, Daphne,” Astoria said as she slid off the table and snatched her purse off the plate next to her.

“Just be sure to clean up once you’re finished.” Pansy said. “We are intending to eat here tomorrow afterall.”

Blaise winked at Draco before turning to follow the girls back into the ballroom.

“Guess we’ll have to be more careful next time,” Astoria said when they were alone once again.

“Next time?” Draco’s heart leapt at the idea of being able to continue their previously interrupted intimacy.

Astoria smiled. She headed towards the door and turned back to Draco before leaving the room. “Let’s just say I’m very interested in what you were saying as we were interrupted.”

Astoria left Draco alone in the room. He loosened his tie to try to relieve some, where he could publicly anyway. She was developing a cruel habit of leaving him flustered and yearning for more. It quickly became clear to him that she had him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger.

***

The wedding was beautiful, but Draco would hardly know it, for his attention was elsewhere.

Astoria captured his gaze the moment she entered the venue. The floor length, wine colored gown flowed effortlessly with her every step making it seem as if she were walking on air. The long slit in the skirt which exposed her right leg was as elegant as it was sexy. Her full brunette locks were styled in an intricate updo with diamond pins which sparked in the light of the chandeliers. And her smile. Her smile seemed to cast a spell on Draco which could not be broken. It warmed his heart and soothed his soul. Draco felt blessed to simply be in the same room as her. Astoria Greengrass was a goddess in every sense of the word.

“Are you going to go talk to her? Or are you just going to keep drooling over her from afar?” Pansy asked during the spare moment she had with Draco while mingling with her and Theo’s guests.

“What would I even say?” Draco asked.

“I would think that wouldn’t be an issue, considering you had your tongue down her throat not twenty-four hours ago,” Pansy said as she playfully nudged Draco’s shoulder. 

“Hey! That’s not--” Draco began to protest.

“At least ask her to dance,” Pansy laughed. 

At that moment, Astoria looked over to where Draco and Pansy were standing. She smiled at him and Draco could see that she was blushing at something her sister had said. Astoria then made her way across the ballroom.

“Now’s your chance you sap,” Pansy smiled and continued her rounds. 

“Hello, Draco,” Astoria said when she reached him. “Lovely to see you again.”

Draco took Astoria’s hand in his and kissed it gently. “The feeling is mutual.”

Suddenly, the music that was playing shifted to something more romantic. Draco looked over towards the band to see Pansy there. She winked at him, clearly proud of her little scheme.

“Would you care to dance, Astoria?” Draco asked.

“I would love to.”

Draco led Astoria to the dance floor. She gracefully followed and a wave of heat ran through him when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Draco took Astoria by her waist and pulled her close. 

When they started dancing, Draco became lost in her eyes. It was almost as if they were the only two people in the room. A thought Draco desperately wanted to make a reality.

“Want to get out of here?” Draco whispered in Astoria’s ear.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She replied with a heated look in her eye.

Draco smiled and winked at Pansy, who he knew was watching the entire time, and apparated them to his loft.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Draco asked once they touched down.

“No. But you can show me your bedroom.”

That line went straight to Draco’s groin. Astoria eyed him seductively. They both knew what they were there for and she wasted no time getting to it. Draco crossed over to her and pulled her in by her waist. Draco took a moment to admire her beauty from up close as he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Are you going to kiss me yet?” Astoria asked.

Draco didn’t need anymore of an invitation. He leaned in to make their lips meet. What began as a slow kiss deepened rapidly as they were desperate to familiarize themselves with the taste of one and other. Draco began to walk them towards the stairs but, being distracted, he tripped and fell backwards with Astoria falling on top of him the second the back of his foot hit the first stair.

They began to laugh. Draco couldn’t take his eyes off Astoria, and he couldn’t remember a time where he had felt so happy.

“I guess we could just do it here?” Astoria said between laughs. 

“I don’t think my back will thank me in the morning,” Draco smiled. 

When their laughter subsided, Draco planted another kiss on Astoria’s lips. She moaned softly into his mouth when he began to run his hands over her body. Astoria began to grind up against him, teasing his prick through the many layers of their clothing. Clothing which he had hoped to rid them both of soon.

“Why don’t we move this upstairs?” Draco spoke the words against Astoria’s lips. 

“I’d quite like that,” she replied.

They clumsily moved to stand and Draco lifted Astoria into his arms before carrying her the rest of the way up the stairs.

When Astoria’s feet found ground again, she ran her hands through Draco’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss was heated and passionate. A delectable preview to what was to come. 

Astoria pushed Draco onto his bed when she pulled away from the kiss. She stood over him as she used her wand to unfasten the buttons that trailed down the back of her dress. The gown slipped off her person revealing a matching black lace bra and thong. Draco looked up at Astoria in awe of her beauty as she plucked a large pin from her hair allowing thick brown curls to fall framing her face. 

Draco remained motionless, completely entranced by the woman before him as she leaned down for a kiss. Draco’s hands reached for Astoria, but was lost in a wave of pleasure when her hands began to undo the buckle of his belt. Draco moaned and sat up so he was able to hold Astoria close as she continued to undress him. Her delicate fingers slipped into the waistband of his pants and his cock twitched in anticipation. 

Her lips continued to claim Draco as her own as she pulled him free and began to stroke him slowly. She then replaced her hand with her tongue and licked the length of his shaft following a trail of pre cum from root to tip, pausing only for a moment to savor his taste before devouring him completely. 

Draco fought the urge to throw his head back and become lost in the pleasure for Astoria’s eyes were locked on his. He watched in fascination, hypnotized by the way she worked her tongue. It was easily one of the best blowjobs he’d ever received. 

“If you keep that up we’ll never get to the real fun,” Draco said with heavy breaths chasing each of his words. 

Astoria allowed his cock to slip from her plump lips and smirked in his direction. “And what, praytell, is the ‘real fun?’” She said as she climbed into his lap. 

“It’s much easier to show rather than tell,” Draco said as he took her hips in his hands. 

Draco initiated another hungry kiss and flipped them so Astoria laid beneath him. He released his grip just long enough to rid himself of the rest of his clothes, then returned his lips to hers. He planted kisses along her neck and down her chest as he unhooked her bra, freeing her immaculate breasts. Draco took a moment to take her in, brushing over her nipples with his thumb, then his tongue, all the while relishing in the soft gasps and moans escaping Astoria’s lips. 

His month continued its journey south until it found the soft lace of her panties. He planted one last kiss on her stomach before taking the fabric between his teeth and pulling it down to her thighs.

Draco crept his way back up with sloppy, open mouth kisses. He gently nudged her legs apart and bagan to pleasure her with his mouth. His tongue lapped against the valley between her legs, paying special attention to the area where she was most sensitive. The taste of her on his tongue was almost as erotic as the act itself. Astoria’s soft moans grew in volume and frequency as Draco continued to pleasure her with his mouth. Her hands tugged at his hair and her back arched off the bed when he inserted a finger inside of her. 

Draco hooked his fingers, stimulating her g-spot, and Astoria cried out in pleasure. The speed at which he pumped his fingers inside of her gradually increased. Astoria’s legs trembled as came with a long moan. Draco stroked her g-spot and sucked her clit as she rode out her climax. 

Draco lifted his head to see Asrtoria’s chest rise and fall rapidly as she caught her breath.

“Just get up here a fuck me already,” Astoria breathed. 

Draco crawled up the bed so he was on top of Astoria. “I think I can do that,” he said before kissing her and bringing their bodies together. The feeling of her bare skin on his was heavenly. He couldn’t wait to get inside her. 

Draco reached down to position himself in front of her entrance. He effortlessly slipped inside and was in complete ecstasy. 

“God you feel amazing,” Astoria sighed. 

Draco began to thrust into her. He started slow, but quickly picked up speed as he lost himself in the moment. 

Astoria griped Draco’s biceps and dug her nails into them. Her moans were music to Draco’s ears. He kissed her neck as he railed into her, chasing his release. 

“Yes! Right there! Don’t stop!” Astoria cried, and Draco was happy to oblige.

“Fuck--Astoria! I--” 

Astoria cut him off with a deep kiss and wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from pulling out as he came. 

Draco groaned into Astoria’s mouth with his release. He then fell to lay by her side.

Astoria turned so she was facing Draco with a look of complete elation on her face. She leaned forward to kiss him before speaking.

“Muggle birth control is a godsend,” she said with a smile.

“It couldn’t possibly be one hundred percent effective?”

“No, but we witches have a few tricks up our sleeves.”

“You seem to have a lot of tricks up your sleeve.” Draco said before kissing her once more and taking her into his arms. 

***

Draco stood outside of the Auror offices in the department of Magical Law Enforcement. He gathered his thoughts before entering the somewhat foreign territory. His plan was simple. Go to Harry’s office, resist all of his advances, and tell him that they couldn’t be together anymore. Tell him that although Draco had only known Astoria for a short while, he was quickly falling in love with her and it wouldn’t be right to continue seeing Harry behind her back.

Ok, it wasn’t simple. Earlier that day when he sat alone in his flat he replayed the events from their previous encounters to practice resisting Harry’s charm. Harry’s beautiful green eyes looked deep into his own as he pulled back from the kiss. The lust that had built up inside of them as he shoved—this was going to be harder than he thought. The next thing Draco knew he was cleaning his pants from the mess he made in them. 

Draco finally found the door with the plaque that spelled out “Harry Potter” in gold lettering. Once again he found himself unable to move, but he willed himself to push onward. Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Harry opened the door seconds later. His face lit up when he saw Draco standing there.

“Draco? What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“Do you have a minute?” Draco asked.

“About a minute exactly actually. I was just about to head to a meeting. Why don’t you come by later tonight?”

Draco knew it wouldn’t be a good idea, but he couldn’t stall any longer. “Sure,” he said. “I’ll see you then.”

***

Draco arrived at Harry’s later that evening. He’d been there no longer than twenty minutes before they had their hands all over each other. They’d ended up fucking for what seemed like hours until they were both sore from the intense lust. It was as if they’d fallen into a trance that was impossible for either to break. 

Draco had no idea of how much time had passed before the two of them were too spent to continue. His eyelids were heavy and he had no energy to move, but it was against his better judgement to fall asleep at Harry’s. Their encounters were far too close to crossing the line from casual to something more as it was. Even so, his body got the best of him and Draco’s eyes had closed without him even noticing.

Before he drifted off to sleep with Harry in his arms, he heard Harry murmur three words that would bolt him from his slumber. 

***

Draco didn’t sleep that night. He was kept awake by an overwhelming feeling of guilt. This was never supposed to get this far. 

_ I love you. _

Had Harry even realized what he had said? Draco was so exhausted that it was hard to tell whether or not his ears were playing a trick on him. The words fell so casually from Harry’s lips like it was the thousandth time he had uttered them. 

Draco wondered how he had allowed himself to develop feelings for someone who was so inappropriate for him to have feelings for. Even if those feelings were mainly sexual in nature. At least that’s what Draco had convinced himself to believe.

Draco laid still next to Harry, staring at the ceiling and increasingly aware of how intimate his current situation was. Harry was comfortably at his side as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Falling into place against Draco’s body as if they had done this every night even though this was the first time they had shared a bed. And as if this wasn’t bad enough, visions of the strong willed, intelligent, unbelievably stunning woman he had come to know Astoria to be flooded his mind. What initially felt like casual sex with two different people began to feel more like infidelity. Who was Draco being unfaithful to? He couldn’t say. All he knew was that this charade of his had to end. The only problem was that he didn’t know who to break it off with.

With Astoria, Draco felt like a completely new man. He’d seen the world in a more positive light when they were together. But there was something different about the way Harry made him feel. Their past animosities had long been settled, but there was a lingering feeling that he couldn’t quite place. Minutes turned to hours when Draco had noticed the way the horrid coiling snake on his left forearm looked next to the savior of the Wizarding World. It was undeniable. Harry had made Draco still very much aware of his lingering guilt of becoming a Death Eater. The reminders were all around him. His Mark, the secrecy, the way the soulless eyes of his face on the Black family tapestry stared down at him with disgusted disapproval made him feel sick. Unwanted visions of all those he had caused pain and suffering with his mistakes forced themselves into his mind whenever they were together. But it was different with Astoria. She had made Draco feel like he was more than his actions during the war. She gave him hope that one day others would be able to look past the Dark Mark and see Draco as the man he truly was. That one day Draco would be able to accept and love himself.

The dark blue of the evening transitioned to the light blue of the dawn when Draco made his decision. He slipped out of Harry’s bed and quickly gathered his things all the while trying to figure out how to explain himself. The messy pile of parchment strewn on Harry’s desk caught his eye. Draco couldn’t simply leave a pathetic note in his stead, but he felt he had no choice. He simply wasn’t strong enough to wait until morning to break it to Harry in person. 

After staring at the blank parchment before him for much too long, he could only come up with two simple words and scribbled them on the page. The sun had risen and Draco departed leaving nothing behind, save a note which read: “I’m sorry.” 

***

“So, you finally agreed to let me take you out to dinner,” Draco began as he skimmed the menu. 

“What made you give in?”

“That statement implies that I was resistant to the idea when in fact it was you who was holding out. But you were so good in bed that I figured you must be worth something if you must have an answer.”

Draco laughed nervously. He knew Astoria had a mouth, but he never expected her to bring that to the table of a public restaurant. Astoria looked at Draco over the rim of her glass. She slowly began to stroke his leg with her foot under the table. Draco cleared his throat and reached for his water. This woman definitely had a knack for knowing just what to do to turn him on.

“Doesn’t dinner typically come before I take you to bed?”

“I’m not your typical witch, Mr. Malfoy.”

“You never cease to surprise me, Astoria.” Draco uttered the words fondly. 

They ate dinner blissfully unaware of the many pairs of eyes that fell upon them. They talked, they laughed, and Draco enjoyed one of the most genuine connections he’d ever had. 

At the conclusion of their meal, they walked through the snowy streets of London hand in hand. Their stroll led them to the narrow street of Diagon Alley as they admired the Christmas decorations in the shop windows and twinkling fairy lights dancing in the air.

“I’ve always hated the winter,” Astoria said suddenly. “It’s cold, wet, and my parents always used holiday parties as a way to present my sister and I to potential suitors. Dozens of the same shallow wizards only interested in my family’s money and social standing.” She paused and looked up at the snow falling around them. “This winter is different. I don’t mind the snow or the cold or the parties. I’ve actually enjoyed them. Being here with you makes it all seem wonderful, like a scene on a Christmas card.” She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but I mean it. You’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

”Astoria, words can’t even begin to describe how happy you make me. So much has changed in the past few years and it was starting to feel like everything was crumbling around me. But everything seemed to come back together when I met you.” Draco looked at the woman who stood before him. She looked like an angel framed by the winter scene around them. “Astoria?”

“Yes?”

“I--”

“Draco?” Draco looked up towards the familiar voice of Harry Potter. Draco felt like he was suddenly awakened from a dream. There he was about to confess his feelings to the most wonderful woman in his life while staring into the eyes of a man who, despite all attempts to forget him, had a strong claim on Draco’s heart.

“Hello, Potter.” Draco panicked and felt his cold demeanor fall back into place. All of the vulnerability he felt with both of the people standing before him vanished and he was back to the cold and stoic Draco Malfoy who used to roam the halls of Hogwarts.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, approaching them.

“Last I checked Diagon Alley was a public area. I have every right to be here as much as you.”

“I was just doing some last minute shopping.”

“Bold of you to assume I care.” Draco could feel Astoria’s questioning eyes on him, wondering what had just happened to the Draco Malfoy she had come to know. 

Harry stood silently for a moment, looking back and forth from Draco to Astoria. Draco hadn’t told Harry about Astoria despite his pathetic attempts. When he’d first met her, he hadn’t felt the need to share that information. He and Harry were only fucking after all. As his relationship with Astoria began to grow into something more, Draco panicked and ran from whatever it was he and Harry were doing and tried not to look back. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something before deciding against it and nodding at them as he continued on his way. Draco didn’t quite know what to make of the situation. He was just happy that it was over. 

Astoria gently squeezed Draco’s hand and he felt grounded once more. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of the cold. I know a shortcut.” Draco said and led her down the street.

“What kind of short cut is this?” Astoria asked as they entered a dark alleyway.

“One where I can do this.” Draco took Astoria’s face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. 

The kiss started slow, but his desperation overcame him. Draco walked Astoria back against the brick wall of the dark alley and used his mouth to claim her as his own. Draco wanted Astoria. He only wanted Astoria. He would only ever want Astoria. That was clear to him now.

Astoria matched Draco’s intensity and laced her arms through Draco’s and around his neck. As she pulled him down towards her she pressed her body against his. 

Draco moaned and let his hands wander down the sides of her body, stopping momentarily to massage her breasts before landing on her arse just above the hem of her dress. He leaned in further to anchor her against the wall and lifted her just enough so that she was standing on her toes. His fingers continued to travel downward and slipped into her pants causing Astoria to gasp in surprise. He slid a long, slender finger inside her and each of Astoria’s breaths ended in an erotic moan.

Draco continued to finger Astoria, adding another finger to the mix. All the while his other hand firmly grasping at her arse. 

“Draco,” Astoria moaned almost as if she had forgotten the main road was just a few meters away. 

Draco shivered at the mention of his name and hooked his fingers to stimulate her g-spot. 

Astoria whined at the sensation and threw her head back, exposing her neck. Draco took the opportunity to kiss her there and mark her, reminding himself who he belonged to.

Suddenly, Draco dropped to his knees and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He grabbed one of Astoria’s legs and lifted it onto his shoulder opening her up even more. Draco’s tongue drew even more delicious sounds from Astoria as he licked and sucked at her clit. He was sure he would come in his pants as the sounds graced his ears, but instead of using his other hand to pleasure himself, he stuck two of his fingers inside of her. 

Astoria’s cries were now muffled due to the hand she had thrown over her mouth for she was no longer able to control her volume. She arched her back, improving Draco’s angle. She came shortly after with her legs trembling and was no longer able to hold her own weight. 

After taking a short moment to catch her breath, Astoria grabbed Draco and pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt and into a wet and sloppy kiss. 

She then pulled away and stared intently into Draco’s eyes. “Your turn.” She growled and Draco apparated them to his flat.


End file.
